


To the Girl That Walked Out of My Life

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke writes a letter to Lexa after she is completely avoided for two whole years after 2x15 (Blood Must Have Blood Pt. 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Girl That Walked Out of My Life

Leksa, Heda kom Trikru;

     Today someone from the ark asked me how you are, and I realized that I don't know. I couldn't tell you which clans you've been leading. I couldn't tell you who you spend your nights, and I couldn't tell you what's important to you lately. Or, who is important to you, which clearly is not me. I know nothing, and I have come to the realization that it’s been like this for a while.

     Change is a funny thing because I used to know everything. I used to talk to you every day, fall asleep by your side each night, and I could tell you all of your little quirks, antics, and daily adventures. Hell, I used to be a part of them. But now, I'm not, and I haven't been for a while.

     You all too gracefully walked out of my life, took your final bow, and exited stage left. **_May we meet again_**. Yeah, that was complete and utter bullshit. Two whole years and you refuse to speak to me when I enter the camp? I was just a scene in the movie that is your life and the curtain finally went down on me, leaving me in the dark.

     You know, I used to miss you, our inside jokes, our nonsensical conversations, the way you breathe when you’re asleep, that hint of a smile when you thought I didn’t notice that you were staring at me, the kisses pressed to the back of my neck when we were alone, our wild adventures. I used to miss that so much. But, I never felt like you missed me, _or even remembered me_ or the little things that I did. So, eventually, I stopped missing you.

     I used to be mad too. I was so angry at how you could just walk out of my life and forget about me, and it made me both sad and mad at the same time, making me think I hated you.

     So, it took me a while, but I've slowly come to the realization that a "friend" isn't someone that only speaks to you when they want or need something. It's not someone that just makes small-talk with you and smiles at you from across the village, or someone who kisses you in the dark as they slowly remove their armor, and it's sure as hell not someone who doesn't know how you are. Or, who you are because let's be honest, it doesn't take long for life to come around and change people, especially not people like us.

     I know I asked for time, but I never expected this much time. Do you think it takes someone two years to get over a boy they knew for five days? I was slowly falling harder for you, and you decided that the best option was to kiss and run. Not only did you run, but you hid. When we had meetings between the twelve clans and the people of the Ark, you were nowhere to be found. Your warriors had said you were on a long needed break. You left Indra, of all people, in your place as you took your _vacation_ from your position of Commander.

     To me, you've become someone that I used to know. Not for lack of caring, but because quietly, without you ever really noticing it, you stopped knowing who I was. You stopped asking how I was and, in that time, I've changed. I bet you don't know about my latest struggles and triumphs. _If you do_ , you haven't congratulated me or asked me if I'm doing okay.

     It took me way too long to realize that you shouldn't stay friends with people who never ask how you are. In simpler words, _you don't know how I am, and you never asked_.

 

But, in case you were wondering, I'm not sad. I'm not mad, and I don't hate you. The thing is, I just don't care anymore.

 

I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but I don't. I let go of you just like you let go of me. But sometimes, I do wonder how you are.

 

And, I hope that one day someone asks you how _I_ am.

 

I hope you realize that _you don't know_. And, I hope you miss me and _I hope it hurts_.

 

\--Klark,

Heda kom skaikru.


End file.
